1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of connectors for connecting a container with a fluid preparation device for preparing a fluid. The invention also relates to such containers and fluid preparation devices, in particular to dialysis devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most hemodialysis devices used for routine treatment prepare the required dialysis fluid themselves by a fluid preparation part which is contained in the device and where the mixing of adequate concentrates with water takes place. These concentrates are commonly distributed in liquid form and filled in canisters. Both the handling and the transportation of such canisters filled with fluid concentrates pose various problems. Special and rather spatial connectors are necessary on the dialysis device to couple such canisters so that the device can suck the required concentrate. During exchange of a canister, fluid can be spilled. Special chambers for accommodating or even rinsing the connector during any periods when no canister is connected may be required. As far as the weight is concerned, it is primarily only water which is delivered from the manufacturer to the patient. Furthermore, the empty canisters represent an environmental problem as only special material with certain blocking and stability properties should be used.
It is also known to provide concentrates, for instance in a clinic, from a central preparation unit to various treatment sites by an installed piping network. Though this simplifies the working load at the treatment sites in these clinics it is obvious that such a piping network is expensive, both for installation and maintenance, and not applicable for more flexible conditions.
It is also known to use at least for some ingredients of the dialysis fluid a powdered or granulated solid concentrate such as bicarbonate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,265 describes such a system with a bag containing, a concentrate and having a plug component. On the dialysis device there is a complementary plug component by which a flow connection for a first and a second flow path with the interior of the bag may be established. Water is introduced into the bag by the first flow path. Diluted and thus prepared bicarbonate fluid is extracted by the second flow path.
The plug component has a coaxial design for the two flow paths. The complementary plug component on the dialysis device therefore has a rather sophisticated design which in turn requires elaborate solutions to make routine rinsing and disinfection of this part of the dialysis device possible. Furthermore, as the plug component on the bag has a circular design the manufacturing process of such a bag affords special processes as the plug component is usually welded into a complementary hole in a side wall of the bag. More simple techniques assessing the bag only from the top are hence not applicable.